Comienzo del viaje
by MrCorajudo
Summary: Ash un joven que sueña con ser un maestro pokemon acompañenlo en su viaje para ser un maestro pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Comienzo Del viaje**

En la ciudad de Kanto en un pueblo llamado Pueblo Paleta, vive un niño de 10 años llamado ash, que sueña con ser un maestro pokemon. Él tiene es de 5 pies, de alto pelo azabache desordenado, siempre llevaba su gorra de la liga pokemon. Ahora que tiene 10 años por fin puedo obtener mi licencia para empezar mi viaje pokemon.

Ash estaba viendo la lucha por el campeonato que no se dio cuenta de que era tan tarde.

Ash ¿Qué estás haciendo debes estar dormido ya no queras llegar tarde al laboratorio del profesor oak ¡ en la puerta estaba su madre.

Ya me voy a dormir mama dijo ash y se fue a dormir. Delia suspiro y se acercó al control y observo que estaban pasando sobre un especial sobre los tres entrantes de Kanto.

Durante los últimos años ash había hecho una investigación sobre los 3 entrantes de kanto que eran: Charmander Squirtle y Bulbasaur.

Cuando Delia salió de la habitación ash se acercó y apago la televisión y se fue a dormir para al día siguiente ir a recibir su primer pokemon.

Ringggg! Ringggg! Ringgggg! Sonó el despertador y ash despertó hoy es el día por fin iniciare mi viaje pokemon, ash agarro una toalla que estaba colgada y se metió a bañarse, después de una ducha rápida se alisto para cambiarse.

Su vestimenta era un pantalón grisáceo, polo negro, chaqueta color azul y unas zapatillas color blanco con azul.

Ash bajo a la cocina donde su madre lo esperaba con el desayuno listo, después que termino su desayuno, se preparo para ir al laboratorio del profesor oak. Antes de salir su mama le pidió que viniera a despedirse de ella antes que se vaya.

Como ash se iba acercando al laboratorio del profesor oak, se puso a pensar que por fin iniciaba su viaje pokemon, después de tanta espera empezaría su viaje pokemon que nuevos amigos, haría que pokemon capturaría.

El joven entrenador empezó a tocar la puerta del laboratorio del profesor oak fuerte, justo en ese momento fue recibido por el profesor oak. Ah Ash mi niño eres el primero en llegar pasar para que elijas tu pokemon.

Ash estaba más que sorprendido porque pensaba que Gary sería el primero en estar en el laboratorio de su abuelo.

Ash observo el laboratorio y noto que había una maquina donde se encontraba 3 pokeballs, noto que cada una tenía una etiqueta de fuego agua y hierva.

Profesor oak que son esas etiquetas pregunto ash aunque él ya sabía de qué era.

Bueno mi muchacho representa cada pokemon de arrance, el de la etiqueta de la llama es charmander el de la etiqueta de hierva es bulbasaur y el de la etiqueta de agua es squirtle.

Ash ya sabes que pokemon deseas que sea tu primer pokemon, pregunto el profesor oak, Ash respondía tímidamente que aún no sabía que pokemon deseaba que sea su arrance.

El profesor Oak libero primero a la pokeball que tenía la etiqueta de llama apareció charmander, seguido libero a squirtle y por ultimo a bulbasaur, Ash los miro detenidamente a cada uno pero no se convenció, ash le pregunto al profesor oak si tenía otro pokemon para que pudiera verlo, el profesor oak le dijo si ash tengo uno que acabo de capturar hace poco.

El profesor presiono un botón en la maquina y apareció una cuarta pokeball y tenia la etiqueta de un trueno libero al pokemon de la pokeball y salio un pokemon conocido como pikachu, ash lo miro fijamente y le pregunto.

Ash: Hola me llamo Ash Ketchum voy a empezar mi viaje pokemon quisieras ser mi compañero en este viaje.

Pikachu: Pikaaaa

Cuando ash le estaba por dar la mano, pikachu lanzo un impactrueno que lo dejo paralizado

El profesor oak le comento a ash que ese pikachu era rebelde y no obedecía a nadie.

Ash: esta bien profesor yo me aseguro a que pikachu confié en mí, y sea mi amigo como quiero que todos los pokemon que capture sean mis amigos.

El profesor oak sonrío ante lo dicho por ash y estaba convencido que ash lo haría.

Ash: Pikachu se que no confías en mí en este momento pero por favor dame 1 oportunidad de ser tu amigo y ganarme tu confianza no te arrepentirás y si no confías en mi después de una semana eres libre para irte en la hábitat natural no te detendré.

Pikachu: pensó quien era este humano que estaba dispuesto a intentar ser su amigo y ganarse su confianza y si no lo hacia estaba dispuesto a liberarlo, pikachu pensó y que si podía darle una oportunidad de ganárselo.

Pikachu asintió y le dio su manito y ash acepto gustosamente.

El profesor Oak sonrío y le entrego 5 pokeball y su pokedex.

Ash estaba saliendo del laboratorio del profesor oak y se encontró a Gary Oak el nieto del profesor Oak amigo y rival de ash

Gary: Hola ceniciento como estas ya eligistes a tu pokemon

Ash: Si ya escogí y escogí a pikachu

Gary: Se burló y le dijo que el pokemon que escogería seria mucho mejor que su pikachu

Ash: lo que sea respondió

Gary: se burló y se fue al laboratorio de su abuelo

Ash se fue a su casa para despedirse de su madre y presentar al pokemon que había elegido para empezar su viaje.

Ash—Grito Delia entre la multitud que se había reunido para despedir a Gary

Ash trataba de ubicar la voz de su madre entre toda la gente

Mama me dieron mi primer pokemon te presento a pikachu

Delia se agacho y saludo a pikachu, pikachu le dio su patita correspondiendo el saludo, Delia abrazo ash y lloro diciéndole que lo hiba a extrañar pero entendía que era su sueño y lo apoyaba y que contaba con ella para todo.

Ash: mama gracias te prometo que te llamare llegando a la ciudad

Delia: me lo prometes ash que llegando ala ciudad me llamaras

Ash: si te lo prometo mama.

Ash fue despedido de su mama y empezó su viaje por el bosque viridian donde se adentró y saco su pokedex y escaneo a pikachu

Hola soy dexter seré su guía durante su viaje pokemon, pikachu el pokemon ratón eléctrico este pikachu sabe los ataques: impactrueno, agilidad, ataque rápido, rayo, malicioso.

Ash: wow esos son un buen set de movimientos pikachu le acaricio la cabeza .

Pikachu: Asintió y dijo ¡Chaaaa!.

En eso escucharon una explosión cerca de ellos y se dieron cuenta que había un pokemon herido y unos hombres vestidos de negro y con la letra R en sus uniformes, ash se dio cuenta que se trataba del equipo roket una organización que robaba pokemon, entonces vio al pokemon que era inusual para el era de color blanco se dio cuenta que no era de la región de kanto pero al haber estudiado con el profesor oak noto que era un riolu, ash decidio intervenir y ayudar al riolu que se encontraba en apuros,

Ash: pikachu agilidad y impactrueno, pikachu obedeció y se lanso a ayudar al riolu.

Los ladrones se dieron cuenta y ordenaron a sus propios pokemones a atacar

Ladrones tiraron sus pokeball y de ellas aparecieron 3 golem

Ladrones: golem rodada hacia ese pikachu

Ash al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar ordeno a pikachu utilizar agilidad para evadir a los golem que venían con intención de acabarlo, ash le ordeno a pikachu utilizar impactrueno sobre los captores y aprovecho la oportunidad para rescatar al riolu de ellos.

Riolu se percato de lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de un niño pero sentía que con el estaba protegido y no tenía que temer, al darse cuenta que un golem venia hacia ellos salto y utilizo kik blaze para derrotar al golem.

Los del equipo roket al darse cuenta que estaban perdidos se tuvieron que dar ala fuga no sin antes prometer que volverían por venganza.

Ash al ver que se retiraron los del equipo roket se acerco al riolu para ver como estaba, noto que tenia unas leves contusiones y heridas saco una posion para curarlo.

Riolu se dejo curar por ash y al utilizar su aura se dio cuenta que ash era un usuario de aura.

Riolu le hablo a ash mediante el aura y le dijo gracias por salvarme de los matones que querían atraparme

Ash se sorprendió que podía entender lo que decía riolu y le pregunto porque podía entender y riolu le respondió que le hablaba mediante el poder del aura y que el también lo podía utilizar ash se sorprendió e hizo lo que le dijo riolu y le respondió que no tenía que agradecer que lo hacía con mucho gusto.

Ash le pregunto a riolu si deseaba unirse a el a su viaje de convertirse en un maestro pokemon, riolu no noto ninguna intención maligna y acepto convertirse en el pokemon de ash.

Ash: Si atrape a un riolu

Pikachu: Pika Pikaa

Ash libero a riolu y lo escaneo

Dexter: Riolu el aura pokemon de este pokemon no se tiene mucha información ya que no es de esta región su color inusual se da a entender que es un pokemon brillante Ataques: Aura esfera, Kick Blaze, Defensa de hierro, Fuerza de palma

Ash: wow esos son unos ataques impresionantes debes estar en un nivel alto para tener todos esos ataques riolu asintió.

Ash instalo su tienda de dormir saco una bolsa y un tazon de comida pokemon y le dijo a riolu y pikachu que tenían que compartir hasta que llegaran a la ciudad.

**ZONA DESCONOCIDA**

Arceus el dios de todos los pokemon vigilaba a ash mientras dormia y decía duerme bien elegido que tu camino será difícil, pero llegaras hacer el mejor.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Comenten se acepta todo tipo de criticar soy nuevo asi que entienda por favor


	2. Chapter 2

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE POKEMON SOLO DE ESTA HISTORIA**

Ash, pikachu y riolu se despertaron al día siguiente cuando iban caminando oyeron un estruendo cerca de lago y fueron corriendo a ver lo que pasaba y se encontraron que era un gyarados atacando a una niña que tenía el pelo naranja y ojos verde esmeralda, ash al ver que gyarados iba a atacar de nuevo ordeno a riolu y pikachu atacar con sus respectivos ataques.

**Ash: pikachu impactrueno riolu aura esfera**

Ambos asintieron y lanzaron sus ataques al momento que gyarados lanzó un híper rayo, logrando así aturdir al pokemon serpiente marina pero no obstante derrotarlo, ash al ver que no estaba derrotado mando a pikachu lanzar otro impactrueno y a riolu otra aura esfera al momento que ambos ataques dieron en el pokemon cayo desmayado después de dichos ataques. Ash no perdió tiempo al ver la oportunidad de atrapar a un poderoso pokemon y dijo pokeball ve y al tocar la pokeball al pokemon no opuso resistencia ya que estaba desmayado.

Al ver esto ash decidió ayudar a la niña que aún se encontraba tirada en el césped.

Ash se presentó ola me llamo **ASH KETCHUM** acabo de iniciar mi viaje hace menos de una semana para convertirme en un maestro pokemon y estos son mis amigos pikachu y riolu

Hola mi nombre es MISTY WATERFLOWER de ciudad ceruleam y yo deseo ser la mejor maestra pokemon en tipo agua.

Misty vio al ratón amarillo y no se sorprendió ya que había visto varios por el bosque pero lo que le sorprendió fue a ver al pequeño pokemon de color blanco que no sabía que clase de pokemon era ash al ver la confusión en el rostro de misty dijo riolu no es de la región kanato es de otra región, lo salve de unos matones del equipo rokect y le pregunte si deseaba unirse a mi aventura y el acepto.

Misty estaba más que sorprendida al oír que un entrenador novato había capturado un pokemon tan raro de otra región.

Ash le pregunto si deseaba unirse a él en su viaje y Misty acepto gustosamente unirse en su viaje a él.

**Centro Pokémon de Ciudad VIRIDIAM**

Ash se sentó en un mueble de la sala de estar, esperando a la enferma joy que terminara de curar a sus pokemon, ash quiso conocer mas de misty y ella le conto y fue pasando las horas mientras conversaban hasta que la enferma joy le aviso a ash que sus pokemon estaba completamente sanados.

Ash se paró y fue a recoger a sus pokemon pikachu estaba fuera de la pokeball, riolu y gyarados estaban dentro de sus respectivas pokeball.

Ash decidió liberar a riolu abriendo su pokeball

Justo cuando iban a salir escucharon un estallido en la puerta de atrás del centro pokemon y aparecieron el equipo rocket.

(Omito la canción porque lo veo irrelevante)

Ash noto a los 2 miembros uno era una mujer y otro era un hombre y junto a ellos un pequeño gato y lo decidió escanear.

**MEOW el pequeño gato pokemon a menudo se captura por su ataque día de pago que consiste en la dispersión de dinero cuando se utiliza dicho ataque.**

Jesee: entreguen todos sus pokemon y no saldrán heridos por el equipo rocket

Ash: estas loca no entregaremos nuestros pokemon

Niño tu sabes ese es un pokemon raro que no hemos visto nunca así que entréganos o veras lo que pasa cuando se meten con el equipo rocket.

Ash al ver esto le dijo a riolu que se prepara a luchar

James lanzo una pokeball y de ella salió un pokemon de forma de globo color purpura ash saco su pokedex y lo escaneo

**KOFFING EL POKEMON VENENO SE ENCUENTRA EN LAS SONAS NORMALMENTE CONTAMINADAS COMO EL GAS DE PRODUCTOS QUIMICOS**

Koffing utiliza tacleada en el pequeño

Ash al ver esto respondió riolu fuerza de "**palma ahora**"

Riolu espero hasta que koffing estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para utilizar su fuerza de palma, riolu al darse cuenta que estaba lo suficiente cerca lanzo su ataque dejando a koffing mareado por el ataque lo que aprovecho ash para ordenarle lanzar una aura esfera dejándolo fuera de combate.

Jesee al ver esto mando a su propio pokemon y dijo ekans enseñarle que nadie se mete con el equipo rocket.

Ash saco otra vez su pokedex y comprobó que clase de pokemon era

_**EKANS LA SERPIENTE POKEMON SU MORDEDURA ES VENENOSA SE DEBE EVITAR A TODA COSTA, ESTE POKEMON ES TIPO VENENO**_

Ash guardo su pokedex y ordeno a riolu esta vez utilizar **agilidad**

Riolu hizo caso lo que le dijo ash aumentando la velocidad y conforme se acercó escucho a ash decir

**BLAZE KICK**

Riolu se encogió sus pies con llamas y luego salto con lo que salto y logro dar un poderoso golpe en la cabeza de ekans que lo obligo a retroceder.

Jesse al ver esto ordeno a ekans utilizar cavar y atacar en el momento justo

Ash al darse cuenta de esto ordeno a riolu utilizar su aura para ver donde iba a salir ekans, al notar que riolu ya había averiguado donde iba a salir ekans le ordeno que utilizara **FUERZA DE PALMA**creando un pequeño agujero en el área del golpe ash se dio cuenta que ekans ya estaba vencido.

Pero aun así jesse y james no se daban por vencidos y ash entonces mando a pikachu que les lanzara un impactrueno que los mando a volar por los cielos.

La enferma joy le agradeció a ash por el cuidado del centro pokemon al mandar a volar al team rocket.

NOTA: La pareja de Ash será Cynthia pero ella aparecerá en episodios más adelantes no obstante no aparecerá en kanto, capas sea en las ligas naranjas o jhoto


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: HOLA COMO ESTAN LOS QUE SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS DEJEN ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LOS POKEMONES QUE QUIERES QUE ASH TENGA TOMARE EN CUANTA A TODOS.**

A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos con nuestros héroes ash y misty despidiéndose de la enferma joy para dirigirse a ciudad plateada, se dirigieron al bosque verde.

Mientras se adentraban al bosque se oían ruidos y voces, claramente entendieron que estaban en una batalla, misty vio un pokemon extraño que no reconocía pero ash logro reconocerlo por las enseñanzas del profesor oak se trataba de un aron, y el otro entrenador tenía un charmander.

Ambos entrenadores estaban en un punto donde ambos pokemon parecían iguales pero hubo un destello de luz que parecía que charmander estaba a punto de evolucionar y así paso cuando se apagó la luz se vio en lugar de charmander un pokemon más grande, ash saco su pokedex.

**CHARMELEON EL POKEMON FUEGO LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE CHARMANDER ES UN POKEMON DIFICIL DE CONTROLAR.**

El combate se tornó al lado del entrenador de charmeleon que un potente ataque de lanzallamas noqueo a aron, el entrenador al ver que su aron perdió se enfureció y rompió su pokeball dejándolo ahí tirada y dañado a aron ash al ver esto decidió ayudar a aron y darle de comer después de eso ash le ofreció unirse a su equipo que lo tratarían con amor y cariño que no lo abandonaría como su otro entrenador.

Aron acepto gustosamente entonces ash lanzo una pokeball y atrapo a aron sin ningún esfuerzo, ash sostuvo en el aire la pokeball y dijo

**Si atrape un aron.**

Ash y misty pasaron el bosque y llegaron ala ciudad plateada

**Esta historia continuara**

**NOTA: Disculpen por hacer este capitulo mas pequeño que los dos anteriores estoy un poco ocupado y solo tuve tiempo para hacerlo corto prometo que el siguiente será mas largo ojala entiendan GRACIAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CIUDAD PLATEADA**

Ash y compañía entraron a la ciudad después un entrenamiento donde pikachu aprendió cola de hierro sustituto y puño centrado, riolu aprendió finta sustituto y puño centrado,gyarados había aprendido hydro bomba, colmillo trueno y tornado también había capturada un caterpie que pronto se transformó en un buterfree un pidgeotto, ash a aron no lo había entrenado mucho porque recién había sido una captura y el pokemon aún no confiaba plenamente en él quería ganarse primeramente su confianza para poder empezar a entrenar con él.

Ash entro al centro pokemon y le pidió a la enfermera joy que curara a sus pokemon después un largo entrenamiento que había tenido.

**MÁS TARDE**

Ash y misty se dirigían al gimnasio pokemon pasando encontraron a un viejo que vendía rocas, el señor le pregunto a ash si iba a retar a brock líder del gimnasio y ash le contesto que si y el viejo solo se rio diciéndole que le faltaba mucho para poder enfrentar a alguien de la talla de brock ash solo gruño y se retiró.

Ala puerta del gimnasio, ash abrió las puertas y dijo VENGO A RETAR A BROCK LIDER DEL GIMNASIO, las luces se prendieron y pregunto quién osa entrar a mi gimnasio ash respondió.

**YO, ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA VENGO A RETARLO A UNA BATALLA POR LA MEDALLA DE GIMNASIO.**

Muy bien ash acepto tu reto esta batalla será de 2 vs 2 el lado que ni uno de sus 2 pokemon pueda luchar pierde. Esta de acuerdo con eso.

Ash respondió si tan pronto como acepto las luces del gimnasio se prendió y delante de ellos estaba un campo de rocas, esperaron que el réferi se parara en su lugar para dar inicio a la batalla.

ESTA ES UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL LIDER GIMNASIO BROCK Y EL RETADOS ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA EL PRIMERO QUE PIERDA AMBOS POKEMON PIERDE EL RETADOR SOLO PODRA HACER SUSTITUCIONES EL LIDER GIMNASIO ELIGIRA SU PRIMER POKEMON QUE INICIE LA BATALLA.

Brock: geodude yo te elijo

Ash: pikachu yo te elijo

Brock: ordeno a geodude empezar con lanza rocas, para que a pikachu se le fuera más difícil moverse por el campo de batalla.

Ash al ver esto ordeno rápidamente a pikachu utilizar agilidad y hacer lo mas posible para acercarse a geodude y utilizar puño centrado con una combinación de cola de hierro,

Brock al ver esto decidió que utilizara defensa y rodada contra pikachu, ash sonrió y decidió acabar con este partido rápidamente ordeno a pikachu seguir con el ataque y cambiar con una cola de hierro repetidamente brock miro impotente como geodude era derrotado y cayo inconciente.

Al ver esto el réferi geodude es incapaz de luchar esta victoria va para pikachu de ash, entrenador su siguiente pokemon por favor.

Brock tiro su pokeball y del salió una gran serpiente de roca era ónix

Ash decidió ir por lo seguro y regreso a pikachu yo te elijo gyarados, brock se sorprendió al ver que un novato ya había atrapado a un pokemon tan poderoso como era gyarados pero aun asi decidio seguir la lucha.

Brock : ónix lanza rocas

Ash contraataco con una hydro bomba que dejo casi noqueado a ónix ash al ver esto decidió acabarlo rápido y ordeno a gyarados que utilizara agua cola para terminarlo y asi paso ónix cayo inconsciente y brock supero a su perdida.

Brock ash me sorprendiste con tu tipo de lucha y estrategia es un gran honor para mi entregarte la medalla roca.

Ash y pikachu celebraron por haber obtenido su primera medalla.

Brock acompaño a ash al centro pokemon a curar a sus pokemon por el camino le contó a ash que el quería ser un criador pokemon y que no podía porque tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos y al gimnasio en eso un hombre aparece y le dice porque no cumple su sueño, ash se sorprende que el viejo era el padre de brock y este le dice que le gustaría que lo acompañe en su viaje mientras más personas mucho mejor y así brock se unió al viaje de nuestro héroe.

**ZONA DESCONOCIDA**

Es hora que te unas al viaje de mi elegido Arceus le dijo un pokemon este no era ni más ni menos que….. .

**QUE NUEVAS AVENTURAS LE DEPARAN A NUESTROS JOVENES HEROES EN EL FUTURO**

**POKEMON DE ASH**

**Pikachu ataques: Impactrueno, agilidad, finta, puño centrado, rayo malicioso, sustituto**

**Riolu: Aura esfera, fuerza de palma, agilidad, finta puño centrado, kick blaze, defensa de hierro, sustituto**

**Gyarados: Hydro bomba, colmillo trueno, tornado**

**Buterfree: Confusion, viento plateado, somnífero, viento cortante**

**Aron: tacleada, garra de metal defensa de hierro, derribo**

**Pidgeotto: Rafaga,viento cortante, agilidad, doble equipo, picotaso**

_**NOTA: ESOS SON TODOS LOS POKEMON POR EL MOMENTO ABISEN QUE POKEMON DESEAN EN EL EQUIIPO DE ASH Y EL POKEMON DESCONOCIDO SE DARA A CONOCER EN LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS**_


	5. NOTA

**NOTA: QUERIA SABER SU OPINION DE QUE LEGENDARIO QUISIERA O PIENSAN QUE DEBE ACOMPAÑAR A ASH EN SU VIAJE EN KANTO O SI SE DEBE ESPERAR A OTRA REGION LAS OPCIONES SON**

**1.- MEW**

**2,-HO-OH**

**3.-DARKRAI**

**4.-LATIOS Y LATIAS**

**5.-Suicune**

**CUALQUIERA DE ESTOS O TAMBIEN PUEDEN PONER LOS SUYOS SE LE AGRADECERIA Y DISCULPEN POR NO PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO DE HOY KE TENIA PERO E ESTADO DEMASIADO OCUPADO OJALA ME ENTIENDAN Y PROMETO KE EL LUNES SACARE 2 EPISODIOS SI O SI **

** GRACIAS**


	6. Chapter 5

_**ZONA DESCONOCIDA**_

_**Hijo mío es hora que te unas al elegido en su viaje el pokemon dudoso pregunto al dios de todos los pokemon porque tenía que unirse a un simple mortal. **_

_**Arceus respondió que era su destino ser el más grande entrenador y el lo iba a ayudar a cumplir su sueño.**_

_**El pokemon asintió revelando su figura no era más ni menos que ho-oh el ave legendaria.**_

_**DE VUELTA CON NUESTROS HEROES**_

_Después de salir de ciudad plateada ash,brock y misty se dirigen a monte luna, cuando de pronto escuchan unos gritos y se dan cuenta que una manada de zubat está atacando a una persona, ash decide intervenir, ash le dice a pikachu que lance un rayo y aleje a los zubat, brock aprovecha esa oportunidad para atrapar a un zubat._

_El hombre se presenta hola mi nombre es Seymour les cuenta que esta investigando la cueva que alguien a instalado luces en el interior y eso molesta a los pokemon de la cueva ya que ellos necesitan oscuridad._

_Dentro de la cueva se encuentran con pokemon debilitados por la luz entre ellos un par de paras, sansdshrew, Seymour les dice que el intenta evitar que los ladrones encuentren la piedra lunar, también les cuenta que el desde niño piensa que los pokemon vienen del espacio exterior._

_Después ash ve un clefairy pasando por ellos dando saltos con una piedra lunar en eso intenta atraparlo lanzando su propio pokemon pero Seymour lo detiene diciéndole que no que lo deje vivir en su habitar natural, ash entiende eso y guarda su pokeball._

_En eso oyen un ruido y en eso aparece el equipo rocket llevándose la piedra lunar__** (NO HAGO EL LEMA DEL EQUIPO ROCKET LO VEO IMNECESARIO).**_

Ash al ver esto manda a riolu y pikachu para que eviten que el equipo rocket robe la piedra lunar, riolu agilidad y aura esfera sobre el equipo rocket, pikachu tú también agilidad y impactrueno sobre ellos y brock lanza su zubat para que los mande con un remolino a volar.

Ash al ver el nuevo pokemon de brock le dice cuando lo atrapo y brock le responde que fue cuando salvaron a Seymour ash reniega por no haber capturado uno.

Después mas noche singuen al clefairy que los guía hacia otra cueva y se encuentran con el corazón de la piedra lunar, entonces una bomba de humo se exparse por toda la cueva y la piedra lunar había desaparecido en eso se dan cuenta que el equipo rocket había robado la piedra lunar, Ash,Brock salen en busca de la piedra lunar que había sido robada, ash libera a pidgeotto para que los siguera por el aire y le ordeno utilizar tornado brock por su parte mando a su ónix que utilizara cavar y los siguiera por debajo al equipo rocket, el equipo rocket mando a su ekans y kofiing para que los ayudara, pero el ónix de brock los sorprende saliendo delante de ellos haciendo que en el camión que hiba se volcara ash viendo la oportunidad manda a pikachu

Ash: Pikachu mandalos a volar un impactrueno

Pikachu: escuchando las ordenes de ash manda un impactrueno hacia el equipo rocket.

En eso James, jessie y meowth no pudieron hacer nada mas que juntarse y esperar nomas que les llegue el impactrueno saliendo a volar por los cielos y dijieron su frase de siempre

**¡AL EQUIPO ROCKET LO MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZZZZZZZ!**

Los clefairy, Cleafable se pusieron a danzar felices alrededor de la piedra lunar, Seymour decidió quedarse a vivir con ellos y ellos asintieron, antes de irse del monte luna un clefairy salió corriendo delante de ellos y sujeto la pierda de ash era el mismo clefairy que había ash querido capturar al inicio y apunto a una de sus pokeball de ash, ash al notar eso le pregunto a clefairy si quería venir con el ante eso clefairy solo asintió y toca la pokeball que succiono a clefairy y se atrapo al instante.

Ash: **SI TENGO UN CLEFAIRY EN SU POSE DE SIEMPRE Y PIKACHU CELEBRANDO JUNTO A RIOLU**

Brock y Misty solo soltaron risitas al ver lo fácil que era para ash atrapar pokemon.

Ya después del monte luna su próxima parada era ciudad celeste y próximo gimnasio de ash aunque misty era reacia a ir a ciudad celeste y le pregunto a ash si podían ir a otra ciudad y no a ciudad celeste a lo que ash respondio que era lo más cerca para su próxima batalla de gimnasio, al oír esto misty solo suspiro resignada.

En su camino a ciudad celeste ash se encontró un huevo entre los arbustos parecía abandonado, ash al ver esto solo recogio el huevo y se los enseño a brock y misty al ver esto misty le pidió que se lo entregara que era la mejor para cuidarlo pero ash reacio no se lo entrego y dijo que el lo hiba a cuidar.

**ZONA DESCONOCIDA**

_**ELEGIDO CUIDA BIEN DE ESE HUEVO SERA VITAL PARA TI EN EL FUTURO**_

_**CON HO-OH**_

Pronto mi elegido nos reuniremos y tendras que demostrarme que eres digno de ejercer mi poder, te probare a ti y atu amor por los pokemon para ver con mis propios ojos si eres quien dice ser mi señor.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO LO SIENTO POR NO HABERLO PUBLICADO AYER Y EL POKEMON QUE SE UNIRA A ASH SERA HO-OH VERE MAS ADELANTE SI SE UNE OTRO PERO POR EL MOMENTO SERA ESE **** OPINEN PORFAVOR **


End file.
